


the Highest of the High

by allodo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Albus Dumbledore, Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allodo/pseuds/allodo
Summary: 设定：AU世界，假设阿不思和盖勒特没有在那个夏天遇到过，他们在阿不思30岁左右在法国一酒吧相遇，并且非常偶然。简介：圣诞节快乐～简而言之，他们做了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 分级：1是没有分级的。2以及之后部分NC-17，加上粗#口。  
> 声明：我不拥有他们，他们属于罗琳女士。

酒吧从来都不只是为了喝酒。一流的地下巫师酒吧总是拥有自己的特点，有的拥有好嗓子的歌姬，不管他或她是什么物种；有的拥有最大限度的自由，随便人们在讨论什么问题；有的则拥有世界上最肮脏的厕所。这个酒吧显然算不上一流。格林德沃来这里是为了谈生意，工作，非常职业。他和Krall先接了头，和某一个法国的巫师交换了一个他人希望遵守而他可能毁约合同。

合同，他内心讽刺，如果这群偏安一隅的欧洲魔法部官员有他一半的敏锐，他们很显然就不会和他订什么声称互惠的合同。这些人还不如酒吧里的骗酒的未成年巫师，他们早就察觉了他的危险，离他远远的。很好，这样他们就不会缠着他要酒喝了。

格林德沃的目光在邻桌扫过，在一位金发女巫脸上停留了几秒，随后滑开。只需一眼他就注意到她明亮的眼神和痴痴的笑容。那位女巫看上去是个聪明人，然而她似乎完全将注意力放在了对面的男巫身上。她打扮精明，锐利，但是显然她眼前的男巫占据了她的全部视野。

男巫背对着格林德沃，格林德沃看不到他的脸，只能看到他宽阔的肩膀，有力的手臂和笔直的后背。而他并不记的自己有在什么地方见过哪位巫师有像这样的身材和姿势。他确信自己从来没有见过他，他从来不会忘记任何一个能让他印象深刻的人。

格林德沃看着那位金发的女士把自己的手覆盖到对面男巫的手上，轻轻的抚摸，非常有勇气，格林德沃内心冷哼了一声，法国人挑的这个酒吧虽然名不经传但是的确够浪荡，什么人都像中了爱情魔药，或者有人在空气中洒了什么催情的魔药，还偏偏喜欢公开和他人的围观，说不定这个酒吧老板确实在酒里加了料。

格林德沃曾经去过这种专门的酒吧，他头脑完全清醒，做了全部的准备，甚至跟其他人打好了招呼，而酒吧老板显然不想让这样一位客人失望，于是他找来了几个各有特色的美人，而格林德沃先假装热血上涌，然后当众坏笑着全部拒绝，接着转身跟酒保调情。他当时只是开个玩笑，顺便给满脑子肥肠的老板来个下马威，然后招募了唯一一个手艺高超的酒保。那些波兰魔法部工作人员在酒吧里谈什么，他从此以后了解的一清二楚。

金发的女士的头凑了过去，格林德沃几乎是半恶心半期待他们当众热吻了，加上舌头什么的。从他的位置可以看出那位男士穿着考究，非常精致。马甲衬衫非常合身，一顶带装饰的小圆礼帽摆在他的手边，大衣则随便搭在椅子上。这样一位男士来这种酒吧，无非是情感上出了什么问题，急需安慰。格林德沃恶意的等待他们马上一起从自己眼前消失到什么酒店里面去，因为这将证明他的观察再一次正确。这群法国人，总是在浪和浪漫之间左右摇摆。

然而红棕色头发的男士并没有配合，他非常自然的轻轻的拉住了女士打算抚摸他脸颊的右手，没有丝毫的尴尬，他小声的跟她说了些什么。而那位女士马上拉开了距离，她依然注视他，好像想要竭力看出什么似的，然后她扫了一眼礼帽，马上反应过来。就像突然碰上了什么好笑的事情，她努力憋着自己笑容，但是并不成功，最后只能表情无奈的摆了摆手。她礼貌的向男士道歉，随即转身离开了。

格林德沃马上反应过来，他心想，哦。

“我能帮你买杯喝的吗，亲爱的先生？”格林德沃在心中数了10秒之后转到那位男士对面，金发女士之前的位置，把手自然地搭到自己那一侧椅子的靠背上，语气充满着诱哄。格林德沃终于与那位坐在椅子里的男巫面对面，而那位男士也在好奇的抬头看他，大概是因为他的突然的邀请，带着一点点不自在。

格林德沃的大脑马上背叛了他，他难以自控的看着那位男士的双眼，蓝色的，发亮的眼睛，仿佛拥有一簇永远无法熄灭的火苗。他有着高挺的鼻梁，丰满的下唇和宽阔的额头。他的嘴唇的弧度让人愉悦，仿佛天生就适合接吻。他的颧骨高度正好，让他的五官仿佛雕塑。他面容高贵，眼神却像个顽童。

格林德沃的内心发出了赞叹。这样一位男士居然出现在这里。随即他的内心不满的吼叫，他面对的是一个火辣性感的男人，而第一次的交流却十分蹩脚烂俗。他很难把视线挪开，这么引人注意的男人，怪不得会选择背对着进门的方向落座，如果不是这样，估计所有来酒吧的人都会不由自主的直接走向这里，只是为了给他买杯酒喝以便同他聊上几句。

“Martini.”红发男士提醒道。他温和的笑笑，仿佛对格林德沃的表情习以为常。

格林德沃马上意识到自己一定是盯着他看了太长时间了，这让他产生了一种不甘，“两杯伏特加Martini加橄榄。”他勉力把头扭向家养小精灵酒保的方向，而那酒保发出了一声司空见惯的哼声，翻出了Martini的倒立圆锥型玻璃杯，开始调酒。

“谢谢，”红发男士无奈的说，“我通常不会在酒吧里点这个，我比较喜欢黄油啤酒，可惜这里没有。”

“看的出来，”格林德沃看着他的眼睛，那里仿佛有着明亮的星光。黄油啤酒，英国口音。虽然他也碰上过多管闲事的愣头青英国人，但是这个好像不太一样。那位男巫在这里毫不掩饰自己，眼光也从不躲闪。他穿着麻瓜的衣服，但是任何人都能从发型上看出他的与众不同的品味。对于这样一个散发着高冷气质的男人，格林德沃选择怎么安全怎么来，“我是盖勒特。你是？”

“阿不思。”

盖勒特心里默默的念，阿不思，这个名字很好听。阿不思，阿不思，听上去这个名字像是我的，接着他把这个想法狠狠的按了下去。

借着魔法的帮助，酒保的动作虽然算不上优雅而精细，但是Martini倒是调制的很快。酒保调酒结束，将两杯酒放到吧台上示意他们来取。盖勒特点了点头，然后支起手臂，施了一个召唤咒，像个随意的指挥家。他的魔法马上轻轻的托起乘有两杯Martini酒酒杯的玻璃底座，稳稳的飘到了桌上，甚至在下落时没有发出一点声响。

盖勒特注意到阿不思的轻笑，仿佛他被取悦了。的确，能轻松使用无杖魔法的人并不多见，更不用提这种控制力了。阿不思拿起他的那杯酒，向盖勒特举杯示意感谢。盖勒特的左手马上抚过自己那杯酒液的上方空气，一个拿捏精准的火咒使两杯酒里同时腾起蓝色的火焰。这种转瞬即逝的光辉映照在阿不思脸上，他显然被这蓝色的火焰吸引了。

阿不思看着烧过的酒，火光消失，他的眼睛的颜色仿佛变成了深蓝。阿不思的笑容慢慢绽开，明亮又愉快。盖勒特知道，自己让他觉得印象深刻。阿不思抬起头，注视着盖勒特，他眼睛中的蓝色的火苗好像并未熄灭。

“明显，”阿不思将酒杯凑到唇边，轻轻的抿了一口，“你很清楚如何展示富有魅力。”

“你觉得我很有魅力？”盖勒特注意到阿不思有些犹豫的脸，“你觉得酒怎么样？”

“对我来说确实有点太强烈了。”阿不思一语双关，“不过，正好，今天需要点烈酒。我这几个月过得很糟，想要彻底放空一晚。”他啜饮了一大口，随后笑着问，“你刚才是在跟我调情吗？”

“不，刚才不是调情，”盖勒特放下酒，理了理自己的领带，然后解开了衣领方巾，满意的注意到阿不思的视线落到了他的领口上，“但是现在，我会注视着你，”他的视线胶着在阿不思的脸上和眼睛里，阿不思有点脸红了，不知道是因为酒还是别的什么，“感受到你有点尴尬，甚至心跳加快，但是我很开心，因为这让你对我感兴趣，而这让你更有吸引力了，”阿不思挪开了视线，不再与他对视，但是他嘴角正在快乐的上翘，“然后你的视线转开，这样我就有机会了。”阿不思马上转过头，看进盖勒特的眼睛，有点薄怒，但随即大笑起来。

盖勒特举了举杯子，刚刚明明有悄悄的摄神取念，没想到碰上了大脑封闭术的高手。阿不思，阿不思，他心想，这个难搞的家伙，明明喝着度数很高的鸡尾酒，和他调情，却和他一样，滴水不漏。也许他的确是个很厉害的人物，只是从没有出现在他需要注意的名单里。

“我不是来酒吧工作的。”阿不思锐利的瞪了他一眼，显然他很清楚格林德沃在搞什么名堂，格林德沃没有丝毫的愧疚，甚至为了这一眼而倾倒。严厉的，敏锐的，法力高强的，比他之前见过的所有号称闻名的巫师都要强悍，甚至他跟他是一个等级的也说不定。真想拥有他，拥有他所拥有的一切。

格林德沃重新扫过阿不思的脸庞和包裹着他胸膛的衬衣和马甲。他知道很多人都肯定对阿不思表达过爱慕，毕竟他拥有这样的面容和气质；也有很多人在他背后想象他衣服下面的躯体，毕竟他的身材高瘦；更会有很多人膜拜他的力量和地位，毕竟他法力强大；但是他不同，阿不思不是一块肉，也不是神迹。只是短短的交谈，他就已经看到了阿不思的内核，像明镜一样，有着他自己的模糊倒影，仿佛就是属于他的另一半灵魂。

盖勒特难得赞同他人的观点，“的确，我的工作也早就已经结束了。”他欣然认同这一点。对于他们之间将发生什么，盖勒特充满期待。阿不思，阿不思，他内心默念，今晚我的时间全部属于你，“今天我是你的了。”

“刚才试图使用摄神取念的人这么说。”阿不思剑拔弩张，而盖勒特明白对这个人摄神取念是自己的失误，而其他人压根不会注意到他的动作和眼睛。盖勒特愿意暂时认输。毕竟他也并不想知道一夜情对象到底是谁，工作是什么。“你说的对，是我的错，是我太好奇了，”盖勒特微微颔首，表示歉意，“你还想继续同我喝酒吗？”

阿不思看上去完全没有犹豫，他用手臂支撑着头靠在椅背上，显得懒散又微醺。盖勒特注意到他的脖子，骨节分明的手指和曲折的手碗，白色的肌肤和因为酒精带来的微红脸颊占据了他的视野，他想知道他其他地方的皮肤是否也是如此迷人。他想要阿不思表示愿意继续，想要探索他，发现他有可能忽略的地方。

阿不思笑了起来，仿佛胜券在握，而盖勒特因为棋逢对手而更加兴奋，“我不知道，”阿不思残忍的说，盖勒特在怒火腾起之前马上意识到这到底是个什么样的把戏，他确定他们双方都会很享受今晚，而盖勒特因为期待而身体前倾。接着阿不思继续，“你住的地方有酒吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 设定：AU世界，假设阿不思和盖勒特没有在那个夏天遇到过，他们在阿不思30岁左右在法国一酒吧相遇，并且非常偶然。  
> 简介：简而言之，他们做了，然后有点不对。  
> 分级：2以及之后部分NC-17。粗口注意。Explicit注意。  
> 声明：我不拥有他们，他们属于罗琳女士。

盖勒特并不了解阿不思，但是能让他感到安慰的是他确定阿不思也不了解他。在付了酒钱和小费之后，阿不思像个维多利亚时期的绅士一样挽着他的手，一起走到酒吧外面。在寒冷的空气彻底浸透他们的衣物之前，盖勒特直接使用幻影移形带着阿不思来到自己的旅店。一个小失误，盖勒特想，这个旅店房间里有他在法国搜集的情报，有这一周世界第50届变形术巴黎会议的总结，还有他和他的下属们要讨论的文件和日程安排，但这个失误可以弥补。

盖勒特一踩上玄关的地板，就马上掏出了他自己的那根魔杖，毕竟他还不想在见面时间不超过一天的人面前显摆自己的老魔杖。他直接将那些所有可能引起这位一夜情对象怀疑的文件和保险箱移形幻影到了一个不起眼的施了伸展咒的储物袋里。接着又把日程安排通知的一盒袖扣变成了床头摆放的玻璃杯。阿不思站在他身后玄关的位置，盖勒特确定他并没有看到他的那些之前摆在床头柜上的文件。他只是看着他忙活，打量他的鞋架和衣帽间，并没有打算深究。最后他斜靠在墙上，好整以暇的等着盖勒特收拾好自己的旅店房间。

“加点圣诞气息。”盖勒特打了个响指。一个挂在天花板的暗黄色彩灯马上亮了起来，闪烁着，一会儿浅一会暗的变换着颜色。盖勒特其实并没有完全搞定他的工作，如果今年美国的傲罗还和以前一样效率低下的话，有另外的几位朋友可能会成功同他见个面，他们都是上了通缉的情报贩子。虽然危险，但是盖勒特不想失去同他们合作的机会。他可能需要让Amelia通知他们更改时间，也可能不需要。于是他用呼神护卫给自己的下属传达了消息：我已安全返回旅店，他们一到，让他们先休息一晚，今晚不要来见我。

小心，盖勒特对自己说，不要让阿不思知道不该知道的，他并不想让他消失。关注他，好好对待他，他不想希望任何人打扰，他今晚完全属于他们。即使如果遇到只是纯属偶然，或者他们只拥有一晚，那最好就让这一晚值得。

盖勒特转身将阿不思抵到了墙上，他抱着阿不思的腰，虽然隔着马甲和衬衣依然热力惊人。他能感觉到阿不思腰上的肌肉，并不是很多，看来他并没有刻意锻炼自己的身体，但是那些肌肉足够坚韧。盖勒特的手从阿不思的后腰滑到了他的屁股上，隔着柔软的灯芯绒裤子感受他。这种手感，非常有弹性并且丰满，他的手掌完全托起了他的臀肉，而盖勒特喜欢他的温度。

阿不思显然满意他的动作，他在盖勒特的手掌中扭动，让它更好的贴合他臀部的弧度。室内的温度变得偏高。阿不思刚把大衣甩到地上，盖勒特就注意到他的额头上已经开始冒汗。盖勒特也马上脱掉了自己身上的斗篷和外套。“抱歉，我通常不会这么怕热。”阿不思一边说一边紧紧的拥抱住盖勒特的双肩，侧过头亲吻他的嘴唇。

他吮吸着他的下唇的技术很好，在他的下唇上厮磨，最后用牙齿轻咬。盖勒特觉得这简直让他惊喜。谁能想到穿着那样三件套的看上去禁欲的男人，居然如此擅长接吻？再加上这幅好皮相，只要他愿意，他可以把所有他喜欢的人搞到手。盖勒特马上张开了嘴唇，轻轻的用舌头滑过阿不思的下唇。而当阿不思的舌头将他让进自己的口腔，他完全忘记了所有的任务工作，开始专心的舔舐着他的上颚。

阿不思的手臂牢牢环住他肩膀，他的手臂果然同盖勒特所猜测的那样有力并且毫不文弱。有那么一瞬间他开始好奇他的工作到底是什么。莫非他是个傲罗？一个英国的傲罗为什么会出现在法国？盖勒特一边猜测，一边用手掌同时不断的揉捏他的臀部，感受着他肌肉的紧张又期待的颤抖。

阿不思的喉咙深处发出了断断续续的呜咽声，他们的鼻子不小心抵到了一起。盖勒特好笑的稍稍撤出，但是他们的嘴唇依旧轻触。盖勒特睁开眼睛，注视着对方被津液打湿的红润下唇，忍不住再次迎上去，轻轻的将牙齿按压在上面。他想留下点痕迹，想要那漂亮的下唇是被他亲吻过的，带着他的牙印。

阿不思为这明显的标记意味颤抖了一下，而盖勒特悄悄张开眼注意到他紧闭的双眼和上翘的嘴角，阿不思肯定知道自己对他的影响力。盖勒特的舌头再次进入了他温暖又湿润的口腔，这回要猛烈的多。来吧，邀请他，我的阿不思，我的。盖勒特变换着角度，试图用舌头纠缠住阿不思的。

盖勒特不是没有同其他人接过吻，但是这个吻使之前的吻变得毫无意义。这是因为和他接吻的人是阿不思的原因吗？他对自己的影响力有这么大吗？

他将阿不思从墙边拉了过来，推着他的背部把他按在自己身上。他们紧紧的贴着，盖勒特甚至能感觉到他裤子上的隆起。阿不思的身体像是着了火，他的红棕色头发不再是梳好的样子。微卷的头发滑落下来，磨蹭的盖勒特鼻子发痒。

亲吻阿不思的脖子不可避免的带上了狩猎的意味，同时盖勒特在他耳边用火热的鼻息戏弄他的耳朵，就为了听到阿不思的轻笑。

当盖勒特开始抚摸他的大腿后侧时，阿不思的笑声消失了，变成了断断续续的喘息。显然他喜欢他的手掌，他的抚摸。盖勒特只是因为这些轻喘就感觉到自己的快乐又上了一个台阶。慢慢来，他对自己说。阿不思的大腿在他抚摸下颤抖，几乎不能很好的支撑自己，他的手臂环着盖勒特的力度越来越大，把重量都挂在了盖勒特身上。接着，盖勒特突然被推开了。这让他有些迷惑，他并不知道对方为什么会在兴头上把他推开。盖勒特轻轻的问他，“怎么了？你想要什么？告诉我。”

阿不思的脸颊更红，眼睛更明亮了，他没有说话，开始动手解盖勒特衬衣上的扣子。盖勒特能看出对方的急躁。这真是太棒了，阿不思真是他见过的最迷人的人，而这最迷人的人也为他着迷。他拽住了阿不思的手肘，阿不思还在契而不舍的解他的扣子，推他的肩膀，为了让他把它脱下来。盖勒特一边轻拽着他的手肘，把他引向床的方向，一边任由阿不思拽下他的衬衣把它甩到了一边。

盖勒特意识到，对于做爱，阿不思如果不是经验丰富，那他一定是学的很快。他曾经有过情人，他们都太容易被看透了，任何一个稍稍有趣的人在最后都变得无聊乏味。他调戏他们，只为了来一场酣畅淋漓的性。Schulz曾经当面取笑他，说他当然可以有很多情人，毕竟钱从来都给的多。盖勒特也没有耐性去和他争吵，所以他只是冷哼了一声，给他施了个吃蛞蝓。然后愉悦的看着他脸色发青的吐了一天。然而阿不思不同，他比他们所有人加起来都有趣得多。

盖勒特挥了手中的魔杖，所有的衣服直接从他们身上消失了。阿不思为了这种解脱满意的哼哼起来，他气喘吁吁的说：“记得结束之后把这咒语写给我。”盖勒特大笑起来，他把自己的魔杖推到床边，仔细的确保它就在他伸长手臂可以抓到的位置。

这是他的习惯，他的照片目前出现在3个国家的悬赏公告上，下面是还算丰厚的赏金。他确定过几年之后这两个数字会不断的上升，直到他不得不隐姓埋名，甚至改变自己的容貌，好逃脱各个方面的追捕。所以他最好现在就让自己的魔杖在触手可及的地方，保证自己的安全。而他的老魔杖还没有遇到需要派上用场的对手。

“你真美丽。”盖勒特注视着他赤裸的躯体，着迷的看着他的胸膛和腹肌，而阿不思的阴茎已经半勃，歪在一边。而他的肌肤确实如他所幻想的那样柔软和白皙，可见他没怎么被太阳暴晒过。他的手臂正如他所期待的那样，有着流畅的肌肉线条，手指骨节分明又漂亮。

阿不思轻哼，然后将盖勒特拉到床边坐下，他着迷的注视着盖勒特的眼睛，然后轻轻的在盖勒特耳边回答，“你也一样。”随后阿不思笑了，他的笑容快乐，纯粹又火辣。盖勒特用手握住他的腰，亲吻他的脖子。他用上他的舌头去品尝他的喉结，而阿不思的两只手在椅子上的衣服堆里翻找他的魔杖和安全套。

随后他们一起侧躺到床上。阿不思带着笑容拿着魔杖对着自己和盖勒特施了几个盖勒特从没考虑过的咒语，随后盖勒特闻到了沐浴后的蒸汽味道和干净的肥皂味，他不由得惊喜的表示，“待会儿你得把这咒语写下来。”阿不思推了推盖勒特说“我会的”。盖勒特把枕头挪开，顺势倚靠在床头。阿不思将魔杖放到了盖勒特魔杖的旁边，把安全套放在了枕头旁边，然后侧着身子躺下，头抵着盖勒特的肩膀。

盖勒特分神留意了一下他的魔杖，只是瞥了一眼，他就感觉有什么地方巧合的过分。阿不思那根魔杖，有些像他藏起来的那根老魔杖。他的魔杖也是一节一节的，这种形状稀缺的魔杖居然相似的过分。虽然不知道是什么材质，但是这种形状只能说明他本人的力量与众不同。如果他没猜错，这应该是英国人常用的奥利凡德家族制作的魔杖。阿不思，阿不思，盖勒特心里疑问，他到底是什么人。

他之前握住那根像极了老魔杖的手开始轻轻的碰触盖勒特的阴茎侧面，盖勒特期待着，兴奋着等待他的下一步动作。阿不思缓慢的握住他，用温热的手掌包裹住他，然后手指滑过他的龟头。一股酸痒不可控制的聚焦在了腹腔，让盖勒特意识到自己阴茎已经开始上翘。阿不思显然很有耐心，他开始缓慢撸动他的老二，并一点一点的加快速度。操，操他的。盖勒特在心里咒骂。

阿不思的一只手握住了他的阴茎，指头轻柔的磨蹭他的龟头，另一只手开始轻微的碰触他的双球，慢慢的抚摸。盖勒特感觉那酸痒感漫过了腹腔，漫过了心脏，让他的呼吸加快。盖勒特的注意力都跑到了他的阴茎上，干，这感觉真不错。阿不思的双手非常柔和并且带着调情的味道。他努力将注意力转移，不想被阿不思看笑话。于是他转头视线飘向侧躺的靠着他肩膀的阿不思，而阿不思的眼睛低垂，嘴唇微微张开。盖勒特的双腿反而因此更加紧绷，一阵痉挛袭来，像过电一样，快感更加猛烈的在腹腔内回荡。

盖勒特将阿不思搂到身前，把他按向自己的胸膛，阿不思只好抬起头，肩膀贴着他的肩窝，闭着眼睛喘息着。盖勒特顺势低头亲吻他的嘴唇，感受着丰满的下唇在他的舔舐下颤抖。盖勒特意识到阿不思的手开始移动的更快了，盖勒特的大腿不可控制的弹动了一下。阿不思，他想，这个美丽的混蛋。他不由自主的开始大声喘息，操。

盖勒特努力控制自己的快感，他可不想现在就败给阿不思的双手。于是他轻推阿不思，“你做的很好了。”他嗓音干燥，有点沙哑，而他的阴茎现在硬的发疼，全身都好像热临近燃点，“告诉我，你想怎么来？”他的一只手轻柔的抚摸着阿不思的后背，想要照顾他的心情升腾，“告诉我。”

阿不思睁开了眼睛，那双蓝色的眼睛因为情欲而充满火花，眼圈也有些发红，他舔了舔嘴唇，“我想让你从后面上我。”盖勒特想要再次确认，毕竟这个请求并不寻常，“你确定？”

盖勒特没有料到他会提这样的请求，他以为他会更喜欢面对面的。盖勒特意识到，他这点和他不一样。他之前的那些情人都喜欢看着他的脸和眼睛，他们形容这样能更好的体验他的危险。而眼前这个人，完全没考虑要看着他做，可是盖勒特想看到他高潮的样子。既然阿不思能得到他想要的，那他也必须要得到他想要的。

“可是我想看着你的脸做。”盖勒特继续。阿不思发出了一声呻吟，好像更接近被噎住的轻哼，他回答，“如果你有下一轮的话，我们会的。”盖勒特本来以为自己已经够争强好胜了，现在他却更加充满了斗志。他用手推了推阿不思的肩膀，“那就转过去。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Highest of the High  
> 元旦快乐！  
> 设定：AU世界，假设阿不思和盖勒特没有在那个夏天遇到过，他们在阿不思30岁左右在法国一酒吧相遇，并且非常偶然。  
> 简介：元旦快乐～简而言之，他们做了，然后发现有些不对。  
> 分级：3以及之后部分NC-17注意，粗#口注意，explicit描写注意，本章节rim注意。  
> 声明：我不拥有他们，他们属于罗琳女士。

阿不思翻身爬到酒店大床的中央，把枕头垫在身下，趴到床上。他的双腿分开，全身舒展，他的背部也有一些肌肉，但并不夸张，非常适合他。盖勒特的眼睛注视着他肩胛中央的凹陷的线条，一路顺着下滑到他的臀部。他被这种大面积的白色和粉色的混合吸引的无法移开视线，他挪到阿不思两腿之间，然后托起他的腰，让他用四肢支撑起身体，接着用双手把他的双腿分的更开。

他能感觉到阿不思的期待。阿不思大腿在他的注视下颤抖，阴茎依旧半勃着。盖勒特低头着迷的看着阿不思很少有机会接触阳光的，白皙的，随着呼吸起伏的背部。那流畅的椎骨令他觉得口干舌燥，他放过了他的腿，躬下身，手掌抚摸过阿不思的肩胛，在他的皮肤上画圈，感受着他皮肤下火热的躯体。然后他一手支撑在床上，另一只手紧紧的按着阿不思的右手手腕。

拜他的魔咒所赐，干净的肥皂味道和洗发水的味道充满了盖勒特的鼻子。而阿不思的皮肤也像刚刚沐浴过一样，温暖而湿润。盖勒特无法自控的低头嗅闻他后颈的味道，那里的皮肤干净柔软。这种肥皂味让他更加快活，他吻上他的脖子，他身下的人轻轻的颤抖了一下。这就对了，他想让阿不思为他的碰触而颤抖，以致失控。

盖勒特沿着漂亮的脊椎凹陷一路向下轻吻，时不时的舔舐，甚至有时用上了点牙齿。他能感觉到阿不思卡在他身边大腿令人愉悦的抖动。他直起身，双手捧住阿不思的屁股，揉捏他的臀肉，他注意到阿不思已经被润滑过的后穴，不由得幻想起他准备自己的样子。干。仅仅是幻想，盖勒特就已经有些脑袋发晕了。

虽然现在硬的几乎全勃，但是盖勒特依旧恶质的用手指将穴口分开，然后轻轻的用舌尖碰触他的入口。像是完全没有反应过来刚刚发生了什么，阿不思低着头抓着枕头僵硬了几秒，随后他喉咙里发出被噎住的声音，他的大腿开始时不时的无法克制的痉挛。

盖勒特听着他悦耳的喘息和哽咽，非常满意。我的阿不思。他的舌头绕着阿不思的后穴和会阴来回舔舐，同时用手指揉弄探入他湿热的穴口。

阿不思哽咽的声音越来越大。他在盖勒特的碰触下战栗着，不可控制的想要蜷缩起来，可是又不断的晃动着腰部，向盖勒特渴求更多。盖勒特用他的舌尖品尝他，用嘴唇亲吻他，用手指抚摸他。阿不思把头埋到枕头里，但是粗重的喘息还是传了出来，他的声音越来越大，身体抖得像风中的树叶。而阿不思是他的，他还没想这么快就放过他。

盖勒特插入了一根手指，努力的向里探入。干，他身体里的温度好高，好像燃烧着的火焰。盖勒特能感觉到他身体的轻微抵抗，但是很快就放松下来。阿不思已经自己润滑过了。那么湿润和温热……盖勒特就用手指操他，想象着他上他时候的感觉。那一定爽翻天，他想。

阿不思终于发出了一声“哦，Merlin”的感叹。他的臀部明明因为他的扩张动作而不断晃动，可这声叹息却压抑又快活，近乎啜泣。阿不思不由自主的大腿剧烈的颤抖，几乎使不上力气，差点趴下去。盖勒特腾出一只手来托着他的腹部。手指尖还不断的拨弄他下腹的毛发。

盖勒特一边托着他轻轻的拉扯他的毛发，一边提醒，“别叫Merlin，叫盖勒特。”阿不思从枕头上歪过头，他的眼睛已经发红，他的声音湿润的如同正在哭泣，“别调戏我了。”盖勒特喜欢他颤抖的声音，喜欢他不由自主弹动的身躯，喜欢他抖动而且毫无支撑力气的磨蹭他身侧的大腿。他的身体在一阵阵的发热，脖子已经开始发红，而盖勒特能够感受到他腿上的汗水。阿不思准备好了，盖勒特想，他确实准备好了。

他想要马上操进去，骑着他，拉着他的棕红色头发，让他脖子后仰，就像那些拽着红色鬃毛骑马的骑手那样不断的动作。我的，他默念，我的阿不思。盖勒特快速的套上保险套，没人知道他等待这一刻等了多久。他拉住阿不思的腰，毛躁的把他推向自己。盖勒特只感觉到了自己的阴茎被湿热的内里包裹挤压，他的其他感官几乎马上在他大脑里消失了。

阿不思好像是在叫喊，他似乎听到了但是什么都没注意到；阿不思在他身下剧烈的颤抖，几乎无法支撑自己的腰部，而他的手臂也完全没有感受到他的摇摇欲坠的重量；他的视野非常模糊，只能看到他眼前晃动的模糊粉色。这可以理解，盖勒特实在没办法把他的注意力分散到别的地方……

这种热度……温润的挤压着他，强烈的快感冲刷着他全身，好像盖勒特所有的感官都跑到了自己的阴茎上，操，这就是干他的感觉……

阿不思凌乱的前后晃动，在盖勒特挺身的时候向后迎上，大腿剧烈的不可控制的蹭着他，想要盖勒特干的更深些。他如此的棒，如此的前所未有……干，他真的好紧，盖勒特意识到阿不思在收缩自己的内里，他轻轻的拍了拍他的屁股，想让他放松些。阿不思还是清醒的吗？还是说，他已经快了？盖勒特并没有那么乐观，他可不想让自己这么快就被他可能到来的高潮解决掉，让他看笑话。

他把他的阴茎抽出了一大半，然后再操进去。他耳朵里的血液隆隆作响，只能听到不知道是谁发出的模糊叫喊和仿佛窒息一样的喘息，但是他真的没有在意。盖勒特双手紧紧的握住着阿不思的腰，把他固定住，重复他的动作，每次都操得比上一次更深。

而阿不思好像一直在模糊的重复他的名字。我的阿不思，我的。盖勒特面临失控的边缘，力道大的可以在阿不思腰上和胯部留下瘀青。他努力放过阿不思的腰，用一只手托住他，另一手撑在床上，然后把头埋到阿不思的后颈上，想要让自己暂时恢复控制。他嗅闻阿不思的脖子，那种干净的肥皂味现在变成了汗湿的味道，他喜欢这种味道，是我把他变成了这样。他的两只手覆盖住阿不思的手，伏下身子吻他的脖子。这种汗水的味道让他更加愉快。

阿不思发出哭泣一样的喘息，他全身通红，被他搞得上下起伏，紧紧的攥着枕头。他果然就是属于我的。盖勒特想。操，他内里的温度越来越热了……盖勒特几乎为此而疯狂。他再次狠狠的干进去，而阿不思的身体紧绷的像拉满的弓箭，已经准备好要射了。

接着阿不思不断的浑身颤抖，痉挛，他的大腿变得僵硬，后穴紧缩的厉害。操，他真棒。盖勒特还在不断的抽动，想要在对方高潮时继续操他，感受他快活的不受控制的收缩和湿润的热度包裹着自己，好像要把他的老二吸进去似的。该死的。该死的阿不思，他鲜活的让他之前所有的性交体验都像黑白的默片。

终于盖勒特的大脑一片空白，他睁着眼睛但是看不进任何东西，他好像嘶吼来着但是听不到任何声音，所有的感官都集中在了他们两个人身上，阿不思和他好像躺在某一个空间中心，没有时间的干扰和流动。盖勒特紧紧的握住阿不思的胯骨。而阿不思在他身下轻轻的喘息，安稳的趴着。美妙的极乐，他想。

盖勒特所有的感官都回来了。他身上黏糊糊的，阿不思也一样。他看着身下的阿不思，看着他趴在床上，闭着眼睛喘息着。他的后背和后颈上留下了吻痕，而他的腰上有几道瘀青，盖勒特这才意识到自己难得的失控了，并没有控制好他的力道。他有些歉意，但是又有一丝暗自窃喜，这些痕迹估计能在阿不思身上多留几天。

他趴在阿不思身上，把他覆盖起来。他紧紧的抱住阿不思的腰，搂住他，想要多待一会儿。整个世界依旧离他们很远，他记不起上一次像这样的做爱发生在什么时候，也许从来没有人像阿不思那样，让他全部投入。他听着阿不思慢慢平静的呼吸声，还听到了窗外传来的猫头鹰的叫声，可是他完全不想从他身上起来，去看看属下到底发现了什么事非要现在通知他。

这时，他听到了门外传来的连续施咒的声音，仿佛有人想要强行闯进来。他马上抓起身边的一根魔杖。突然门随着嘭的一声被一脚踹开。盖勒特眼睛都没眨一下，他的嘴唇甚至还在阿不思的后颈上，他头都没有回就反手甩了不知道多少条魔咒。这群婊子养的，居然这种时候找他的麻烦。

盖勒特必须要确保在他亲自审问裁决之前，来的人全部被他击倒，并且活着。

他能感觉到他拿错了魔杖，手中的这魔杖并不服从他，甚至猛烈地反抗他的指令。但是重物接连撞在墙上随后坠落在地的巨响声音还是传入他的耳中，盖勒特能感觉到有2个人甚至没来得及施魔咒敲击他的盔甲护身。

阿不思浑身颤抖了一下。他睁开眼睛，努力在盖勒特的身下扭过头，看着三个人倒地的方向。他眼睛慢慢恢复清明，充满了紧张，他一手抓住身下的枕头，然后伸长胳膊努力去找他的魔杖，困惑的问：“发生了什么？”

盖勒特笑着蹭了蹭他的脸颊，“没事，他们晕过去了。”他直起腰想要回头看了一眼确保这一点，没想到这种姿势的改变让阿不思在他身下美味的轻颤和哽咽，“哦，阿不思，放松点……别挤了……嘘……”他重新低头亲吻他的后颈，“没事的，我能保证你的安全。”他轻轻的抚摸他的腰侧。他想要安慰他，关心他。

阿不思因为盖勒特突然离开而造成的寒冷而有些瑟缩，盖勒特重新靠近他，想要抱着他在他的身体里多待一会儿。这些人已经被击晕了，没有什么好担心的。

那几个所谓的美国朋友，不知道什么时候改了主意，估计是想把他干掉或者是带着他去领那些丰厚的赏金吧。这些人简直可怜，他们在决定打他的主意的时候，显然没有机会把他个人的能力好好的度量一下，现在他们直接体会到了。他虽然和他们几个人约好了见面的地址，但是还是在他和阿不思回来后设下了反幻影移行咒。现在，盖勒特庆幸自己考虑周全。

“晕过去了？”阿不思用手肘把他推开，盖勒特只好慢慢的从他身体里退出来，他翻到一边，让阿不思可以起身。盖勒特从床上爬起来，他可不希望阿不思发现这几个人的身份，进而对他有所怀疑。

阿不思赤身裸体的下了床，从盖勒特手中接过自己的魔杖，来到那几个晕倒在地的人旁边。盖勒特尽情的欣赏他的带着痕迹的身体，看着他腰部和胯部连接处已经显现出的瘀青。他不是一个不体贴的床伴，也并不喜欢看到阿不思身体上的痕迹，这让他意识到失控出现在他自己身上，而他本来想要慢慢来，好好对他。可是现在他身上的瘀青也让他想要赶紧换个安全套，觉得自己完全可以马上开始第二轮。

阿不思仔细的观察他们，探查他们的状况。确实只是被击晕了。他观察他们的面孔，翻找他们的口袋。盖勒特站在一边从床上拿起了自己的魔杖。他终于开始警惕起来：阿不思，别找到我不想让你找到的，我不想让你消失。

阿不思倒抽了一口冷气，他站起来，眼睛中充满了后怕和担忧，“这五个人都是被MACUSA通缉的，有两个是赏金猎人，三个是臭名昭著的情报贩子。盖勒特，你都干了什么？”

盖勒特把魔杖放到床上，好极了，他还在关心我而不是他自己。这太棒了，他绝对不能错过这个，他需要快速的编织一个不容易被戳穿的谎言，“你应该问我的工作是什么才对。”他看着阿不思渐渐冷静下来，眼睛里充满了怜惜和了然，而盖勒特知道如何去撒谎，“我是一个傲罗，在国际巫师联合会的下属部门工作。我之前抓捕了他们组织的同伴，上司让我出来避避风头，没想到他们还是跟来了。”他抱住了阿不思的肩膀，看着他明亮的眼睛，“我很抱歉，把你拖入了危险之中。”

阿不思摇了摇头，他艰难的说，“这是一种很……艰苦的工作，我的那些……傲罗朋友们都非常的坚强勇敢，我相信你也一样。”盖勒特的眼中流露出了释然，显然，阿不思并不是一个傲罗，接下来，他只需要让Krall他们将这几个人处理掉就行了。

阿不思的视线回到了五个同时倒地的人身上，他的眼睛里出现了犹豫。盖勒特知道，在阿不思看来，二个赏金猎人，三个情报贩子，一位在法国避风头的傲罗，阿不思肯定会认为这个场面意味着什么，这情形暗示着国际巫师联合会出了天大的地鼠。再说谁见鬼的知道国际巫师联合会的傲罗办公部中的傲罗都叫什么名字。阿不思是个英国人，还这么年轻，盖勒特猜测他对于国际巫师联合会应该知之甚少，他甚至可能一辈子都遇不到一位国际巫师联合会代表。而且谁都知道那些能参与这种国际事务的巫师们一般年纪都很大，都是名副其实的老古董。

然而阿不思想了几秒，他重新看向盖勒特，锐利的光辉在他蓝眼睛后面闪烁，“你说，你是一名国际巫师联合会的傲罗。我能不能看看你的证件？”

操。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Highest of the High
> 
> 设定：AU世界，假设阿不思和盖勒特没有在那个夏天遇到过，他们在阿不思30岁左右在法国一酒吧相遇，并且非常偶然。  
> 简介：简而言之，他们做了，然后发现有些不对。  
> 分级：4 以及之后的第5部分NC-17注意，粗#口注意，explicit描写注意。  
> 声明：我不拥有他们，他们属于罗琳女士。

盖勒特完全不能理解阿不思是怎么会察觉到他这里有问题的。他只在三个国家被通缉，据他手中的情报，他目前还没有被国际巫师联合会盯上，当然他也不想这么快就暴露。他绝对不能在这个时候被阿不思察觉，更不想跟他来场不穿衣服的决斗。虽然他确实有那么一瞬间觉得这倒是挺有趣的。

他曾经仔细观察过国际巫师联合会下属傲罗的证件，那种证件非常精美，除了徽标还有照片和编码，上面还加了很多小咒语，甚至可以当日历使。给他一个晚上和一个可以仔细仿冒的证件，他确实能为自己搞一个很顶级的赝品出来。然而，他并不知道阿不思到底是谁，如果他也见过那种证件，并且有非常熟悉它，那么他就可以发现盖勒特一挥手就造出的证件的真假。他现在可不敢小瞧他。

阿不思盯着他的眼睛，攥住他的魔杖指着他的脸，他表情非常严肃，显然很有警惕性。即使他没穿衣服，他也毫不介意。阿不思正在注意他的任何一个小动作，甚至盖勒特轻微的抬手都能让他握紧自己的魔杖。

这几乎把盖勒特逼到了死角。“当然，”他目视着阿不思，表面上颇为自信，然而内心却在疯狂的怦怦跳动。他故意走到那堆衣服旁边，稍稍后仰挺腰，翻找自己大衣。盖勒特非常清楚，这个姿势凸显了他的腹肌，而他的老二在堆积衣服的椅子旁边若隐若现。

阿不思，看看我的手臂肌肉，他在内心中默念，这样我还能搞一个粗制滥造的冒牌货出来。然而，就是这样，盖勒特也并没有得到阿不思的一个分神的机会。对方的魔杖依然稳稳的指着他，甚至眼睛里都带着锐利，仿佛完全看穿了他。

阿不思，阿不思，盖勒特在心里咬牙切齿。终于他翻出了一个钱包，当他再次抬起头来的时候，他的眼睛又自信的闪烁。他一只手把自己扣好的钱包整个递给阿不思，另一只手举在空中，表明他没有任何的威胁。但是他离他的魔杖并不近，只要他垂下手就可以握上它。他希望这种表面上的放弃姿势能稍稍安慰阿不思紧绷的神经，从而挽回一成，“看吧，阿不思，这里有我的证件，我信任你。”

阿不思接过他的钱包，他的表情有些动摇，不知道是不是应该打开看看，确认一下。他用魔杖指着盖勒特的脸。如果阿不思没有打开他的钱包，那么说明阿不思今晚的初衷确实是出来放纵的，而他也的确是想放他一马。

如果阿不思真的打开他的钱包，看上一眼，在这么短的时间内，盖勒特完全可以抓起他的魔杖，抢得先机，甚至阿不思都有可能来不及施咒。如果他们真的开始决斗，比起在决斗中阿不思不可避免的被他干掉，（而且他还有后援）盖勒特衷心希望阿不思能放过他，在床上和他继续干，毕竟现在他的老二可比他的右手精神的多。

阿不思拿着他的钱包，非常犹豫。他举着魔杖，盯着盖勒特的眼睛，仿佛在找什么。他并没有使用摄神取念，然而盖勒特恍惚觉得他已经知道了自己所想的一切。盖勒特第一次感到慌乱，他意识到自己可能招惹上了一个非常难搞的家伙。

他的那根有力的魔杖离他的胸膛很近。的确很强大的魔杖，盖勒特想，比老魔杖差一些，不过其他所有的魔杖都比不上老魔杖。想着那根魔杖在他手中反抗，他只好强迫它施咒，这让他十分不舒服。它忠于阿不思，这毋庸置疑。

非常幸运，他的大脑封闭术绝对算得上优于常人，因此他继续装作好整以暇的样子注视着阿不思，露出一个坦然的诱哄的笑容，决定在他希望的方向推他一把。

“你可以慢慢看，”盖勒特说，“如果你不确定，你还可以把它拿走确认，我可以向Levy申请个新的。”盖勒特知道Levy Jabberwocky 是国际巫师联合会下属傲罗办公部的部长。说出他的名字显然让阿不思放松了一些。难道阿不思见过Levy Jabberwocky？阿不思到底是做什么工作的？

在内心争斗了差不多一分钟之后，阿不思终于垂下了自己的魔杖，把钱包还给他。盖勒特暗自松了口气，这一分钟漫长的差点让他的面容僵硬到抽搐。阿不思叹了一口气，“我很抱歉，盖勒特，我不应该怀疑你的。”盖勒特能从他的眼中看到疲惫。确实，质疑一个一夜情对象外加刚刚可能保护了自己的人的身份是有些尴尬。

盖勒特大度的表示，“没事，你很谨慎，这是好事。”他松了一口气，这才意识到之前他已经紧张到屏住呼吸，所幸阿不思沉浸在思考中，并没有察觉。阿不思，他终究还是上了当。

突然，Krall和Rosier出现在门口，两个人都气喘吁吁，好像是一路跑过来的。他们在发现倒地的5个人之后明显放松了，接着终于反应过来，目瞪口呆的看着明显已经搞过了而且目前仍赤身裸体的两个人。而更令他们震惊的是，盖勒特手里没有魔杖，而对面那个英俊的巫师手里拿着一根很诡异的魔杖。

盖勒特转身扔给了阿不思一件黑色的长袍丝绸睡衣，这件光滑柔顺的睡衣可是盖勒特的最爱，非常容易凸显穿着它的人的身材。阿不思脸颊通红的接过它，马上把它穿到身上，坐到床边，睡衣贴着他的身体，非常流畅美丽。

然后盖勒特找出了自己的大衣，随意的裹住身体。这群“能干”的下属，放过了那几个人闯入酒店不说，还目睹了本来只属于他的画面。他意识到现在气氛非常僵硬和尴尬，于是转身向阿不思介绍，“这是我的同事们。”

阿不思终于不再低着头，他红着脸向他的下属们点头致意，然后开始好奇的观察Krall。盖勒特不得不承认Krall确实是个英俊的家伙。但是盖勒特内心涌起了愤怒：他必须马上让Krall和Rosier带着这几个晕过去的家伙滚蛋，越快越好。

“把他们交给部里。”盖勒特命令。Krall和Rosier奇怪的看着他，好像他长出了另外一个脑袋。盖勒特甚至能看到他们被震晕的脑袋上方漂浮着的问号。这不怪他们，这些可怜的人，大概发现了这几个人心怀不轨之后就尝试给他发消息，可是他早把通知纽扣变成了玻璃杯；然后他们马上给他用猫头鹰发信，然而他当时快活的很，压根没注意。发现无法幻影移行到他这边来的时候他们估计差点疯掉；十万火急的跑过来，结果目睹到完全不想目睹的一幕：boss和陌生男人都没穿衣服，而且空气中有性的味道。

终于Rosier再次偷偷瞄了阿不思一眼，反应过来，“好的，当然，先生。”她和Krall马上施咒把这几个人拖出了门外，并好心的关上了门。

盖勒特回头看到阿不思依然穿着本来属于他那件黑色睡衣，若有所思的坐在床边，他很显然还在消化刚才的插曲。这件睡衣很适合阿不思，他让他身躯的轮廓更加鲜明。他走到他面前，把自己挤进他的双膝之间。这让阿不思不得不抬头看他，他依然有些发红的嘴唇正好在盖勒特的精神的阴茎前方，但是他没有后退。阿不思努力抬头和他对视，他的脸颊上的红晕慢慢加深。

“你还想要继续吗？”盖勒特的手捧着阿不思的后脑，手指插进他汗湿的头发里，轻轻的按摩他的头皮。盖勒特的确是想要继续的。那群人已经被他的手下处理好了，他大不了可以明天下午审讯他们。而现在，他意犹未尽，还想再来一次。如果今晚只有一次就同阿不思说再见，他会觉得非常遗憾。尤其是他们的第一次有些太快了，太火急火燎，让他难忘。也注定让他回味，他可不想让自己以后的床上体验都变成寻找阿不思的影子。

阿不思把自己的魔杖放到了床上，盖勒特知道，阿不思意识到他在跟一个很会惹麻烦的人做爱。盖勒特完全可以想象，如果那伙人闯入的时间再早些，那么他们的问题可能更大一些。他担心他会因此软掉，从而造成很长时间的心理阴影。

阿不思把自己的双腿分的更开，光滑的黑色丝绸睡衣从他的一条大腿上滑开，使他腿部的皮肤显得更加白皙。他放松他的双肩，抬着头向盖勒特看过去。他终于开口，带着迷人的坏笑，“是的，来吧。第一次很不错，超出我的想像。估计第二次能更好，至少能持续的久些。”说完他挺身拽掉了盖勒特的大衣。

盖勒特危险的眯起眼睛，这个家伙显然知道自己的魅力在哪。他故意说话刺激他，主要还是为了让自己更爽。不过盖勒特必须承认，和阿不思的第一次对他而言也确实是激动的离谱了，于是他欠了欠身，非常坦诚的说：“你说的对。”

阿不思的吻落到了他的耳垂上，然后他的嘴唇分开，轻轻的吸吮它。盖勒特的双手紧紧的握住了他的腰，把他抱到自己的大腿上，他的身躯还是那么火辣。而阿不思顺势分开双腿，跨坐在他的膝盖上方。

他的手抚摸着阿不思穿着黑色丝绸睡衣的背部。动作缓慢有力的让阿不思一点点贴近他。而阿不思扭动自己的腰部，坐在他的腿上。那件上好的光滑布料仿佛他的第二层肌肤，传递他身体内部的热量。

阿不思从盖勒特的脖子上抬起头，他注视着盖勒特的眼睛，眼睛里盛满了迷恋和喜悦，“我喜欢你的眼睛，非常的深邃。”阿不思一边说，一边双手轻柔的抚摸盖勒特的颧骨，“还有你的脸颊。它们很……有力量。”他推着盖勒特让他向床头挪过去。

盖勒特追逐着亲吻他诱人的下唇。“这回按我说的做？”他从上到下抚摸他的背部和腰臀，那件黑色的睡衣从肩部被蹭开了，露出了他圆润的肩膀。他感受着阿不思的双腿有力的撑着床面。

阿不思的双手抱着盖勒特的肩膀，让自己的臀部挪向盖勒特的阴茎，随后他的双腿换了个舒服的姿势，环住盖勒特的腰，在他的背后交叉。他火热的阴茎戳到盖勒特的肚子上，而盖勒特的老二磨蹭着他的会阴。那里依旧潮湿，敏感，因为他的碰触而抖动。

盖勒特觉得电流击中了他的下腹，他的腹部抽动了一下。

阿不思笑了，那是一个美丽又诱惑的笑容，“正如之前所约定的，是的。”盖勒特的手滑到他的臀部，探入他的穴口。他能感受到入口处依然湿润和放松。这让他有些血气上涌，但是他得控制住他自己，这一次一定慢慢来，他想。

“你确定？”盖勒特问，他知道阿不思现在依然还有力气，但是他想要再次确认。而阿不思皱了皱眉头，完全不满意他迟缓的动作，他紧紧的环着盖勒特的肩，想要再贴近一些。盖勒特认出了这个信号，他抱着阿不思的屁股把他挪到了自己已经勃起的阴茎上方。

这回他控制着力量，一点点把阿不思放下。他的头脑发热但是非常清醒，他能感觉到阿不思湿热的后穴包裹住他的龟头。阿不思想要继续向下，然而盖勒特却不给他。他就停在那里不动，直到阿不思抱着他的肩膀，开始小声的咒骂。

“该死的混球，操他的炮筒。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Highest of the High  
> 设定：AU世界，假设阿不思和盖勒特没有在那个夏天遇到过，他们在阿不思30岁左右在法国一酒吧相遇，并且非常偶然。  
> 简介：简而言之，他们做了，然后发现有些不对。  
> 分级：NC-17注意，粗#口注意，explicit描写注意。  
> 声明：我不拥有他们，他们属于罗琳女士。

盖勒特愣了一下，神奇地没有因为阿不思胆敢骂他混球而愤怒，他反而被这咒骂和比喻逗乐了。他从没在床上听到过这种形容。他之前的那些经验们一般都是赞美他，祈求他，在他的恶意下被消磨到啜泣臣服，一心希望他快点上。而阿不思则是有些气急败坏，虽然也非常渴望他，但是依旧为他的动作而美味的发着火。

他稳稳的托住他的屁股，固定他，就是不让阿不思主动向下继续。盖勒特小幅度的挺腰，浅浅的戳进他湿润火热的后穴，然后就马上退出来。阿不思的后穴收缩着，想要留下他，但是每次都失败了。盖勒特故意用这种小伎俩折磨他，他想看阿不思因为他而狂乱的样子。

阿不思轻轻的抱着他的肩膀向下坐，想要把自己压向盖勒特的阴茎。他有些焦急和恼怒的上下颠动，但就是无法撼动盖勒特。当阿不思意识到自己不断的努力变成了徒劳之后，他终于乖顺的趴到了盖勒特身上，上下磨蹭他胸部。而盖勒特为这个变化欣喜若狂。

盖勒特使劲托着他的柔软又有弹性的屁股，盯着阿不思因为喘息而张开的红润嘴唇。阿不思有一双美丽的蓝眼睛，而盖勒特能看到他的眼角开始湿润。盖勒特注视着他的迷惘的眼睛和微皱的眉头，觉得快感在他下半身慢慢堆积。

阿不思的大腿开始颤抖，在盖勒特的背后挣动。他轻声的喘息着，声音沙哑。他抱住盖勒特的后背，全身开始时不时的紧绷。

盖勒特的手臂开始有点发抖，他不断的想要满足阿不思的愿望，让他满意的坐到自己的阴茎上，让自己的阴茎再次感受那样的紧缩又火热的内里。可是盖勒特还记得这次要慢些，一点点的折磨他，他觉得这样会更好，他要记住阿不思，也要阿不思也记住他。如果只有一晚，那么最好这晚足够尽兴。

在阿不思发出一声类似啜泣的轻喘之后，盖勒特慢慢的放下阿不思，让自己的阴茎埋进他身体里，这个姿势让盖勒特进入的更深了。然后他按着阿不思的臀部，不让他乱动。阿不思发出沙哑的充满解脱的长叹。他的手紧紧的环着盖勒特的脖子，脑袋垂向一边，大声的喘息着。

盖勒特抱着阿不思的腰，想要操纵时间让这一时刻停留的久一些，好好的感受他……他的身体里真的好热……他亲吻他的锁骨，在对方不断的颤抖时吮吸他的喉结。他的手臂把他箍的更紧了，而他火热的屁股在他的手掌下颤抖，干。

大概是想让自己的大腿更舒服些，阿不思轻轻的挪动了一下他的胯部。“阿不思……”盖勒特觉得他收紧了自己的后穴，快感随后带着火花似的窜上他的脑子，他差点腿软，“……再来一次。”

阿不思在他耳边哽咽着，他想要向上移动，但是盖勒特握着他的腰把他按在他的胯上。阿不思再次收紧自己的身体，同时双腿磨蹭着盖勒特的后腰。盖勒特差点被这下缴械，他好像骂了一句脏话，但是他把头埋在阿不思的颈与肩膀交界的地方，舌尖轻舔他的发红的脖子，马上找回了自己。

“再来……”盖勒特气息不稳的要求着，然后他意识到阿不思开始在他的手中轻微的晃动他的臀部，想在这种情况下获得最大的快感。他能看到他迷醉的表情和微微张开的嘴唇。

阿不思的动作越来越大，盖勒特只好放松了他的怀抱。他前前后后的挪动着，用盖勒特的阴茎操着自己。盖勒特不喜欢阿不思抛下自己独自快活。他想要让阿不思按照他们都喜欢的节奏来，让他们慢慢品味。盖勒特再次握上他的腰，同时使劲向上顶。

阿不思发出了一声“哦”的呻吟。他低着头，脸颊汗湿，嘴唇张开成了一个o型。他完全静止了一样停在那里，停在盖勒特的阴茎上，他的腰也马上软了下来。他的双手的好像失去了力气，松松的搭在盖勒特的背上。

盖勒特感谢自己的好运气，他知道他刚刚顶上了什么。他握着阿不思的腰，把他拉起来。让自己的阴茎从他湿润的内里滑出一些……操。盖勒特追逐着阿不思的舌头，而阿不思还在全身抖动，他的眼神完全迷失了。

盖勒特的手抱住阿不思的大腿，托着他。干，如果每次做爱阿不思都是这么棒的话，他完全应该把他一生中所有的其他床伴都干掉。尤其是以前那些和他做过爱的人，他要快速的解决他们，快速到他们甚至没时间搞明白到底哪里得罪过他。阿不思是属于我的，之前，现在，以后他都属于我。

阿不思在他耳边发出轻轻的感叹，他的喘息都带上了哭腔。他的眼睛半闭，眼角还有泪花，他躬着背，丝绸的睡衣披挂在他身上，在盖勒特的手中漂亮的褶皱着。盖勒特吻上他的眼角，那里也是热乎乎的，有些发红。

盖勒特的手再次握上阿不思的腰，把他向下按，同时抬腰上顶。阿不思好像完全在他的动作下崩溃了，他的泪水顺着脸颊流下，嘴唇张开，手臂也慌不择路的紧紧抱着盖勒特的背部。他的后穴紧紧的缠住盖勒特的老二，不断的痉挛。

“放松点……”盖勒特气息不稳的安慰他。他再这样收缩下去，操，他可不能坚持多久。他再次把他托起来。他看到他的阴茎离开阿不思紧缩的湿热内里，那里还在夹着他的龟头，挽留他……该死的。

盖勒特想要更好的体会他。于是他的手离开了阿不思的腿。阿不思猝不及防的坐了下去。他在盖勒特耳边叫喊了一声，随后不断的喘息。他抵着盖勒特的肩膀，盖勒特能感觉到肩上的被阿不思泪水打湿的一小片潮湿。

盖勒特重新抱着他的腰，安慰他，阿不思实在是太赞了……他真的好棒……那么紧，紧的都能让盖勒特想要再来一次，如果可以，他想要再来很多次，最好在未来都一直干他。

阿不思在他身上瑟缩着，不由自主的啜泣着。盖勒特注视着他的脸，那是多么美丽的脸庞，因为他的动作染上红色的情欲的色彩。他的眼睛半闭，瞳孔扩张，脸颊通红。他是那么生机勃勃。他的汗水浸透他的头发，唾液打湿他的下巴，红润的嘴唇抖动着张开。他看上去实在是太……欠操了。

盖勒特抱着阿不思的腰再次把他提起来，阿不思在他手中无意识的挣动着。盖勒特看着他混乱的说着什么脏话，但是他很遗憾的没听清，他笑着看着他失控，感觉到汗水从他的额头滑下。他再次松开手掌。阿不思在他的阴茎滑下去，内里紧紧的包裹着他，不由自主的为他打开，为他抖动着。

阿不思的额头抵着他的额头，他轻轻的要求，“等下，盖勒特，慢点。”

盖勒特欣然从命。快感在他全身回荡，他知道自己没法坚持很久但是他依然好像完全掌控了它。盖勒特觉得自己已经疯掉了，快感不断的冲击他的全身，然而他的思维和头脑是那么清晰。他缓慢的托起阿不思的屁股，缓慢到阿不思抑制不住的啜泣。然后慢慢的放下他，让他的穴口把他的阴茎一点点包裹进去。阿不思开始摇摆他的身体，想要挣扎着获得更多。盖勒特没有忽略他的反应，继续他的节奏。

阿不思被这动作搞得不断摆动他的腰部，他大声的喘息着，喉咙里发出沙哑的哽咽。他的双腿在盖勒特后腰变得无力的不住的痉挛。盖勒特完全确定今晚他大概没法再来一次，如果可以他完全想要和他明早再说。

他突然想要知道阿不思的工作到底是什么，他到底经历了什么，为什么这几个月他过得很糟。他想要了解他，知道他最喜欢的食物，最喜欢的颜色，最喜欢的衣服类型。没有人给他这种感觉，没有人让他产生这么大的兴趣。没有人像他……那么能够影响到他。

盖勒特再次抱起他，看着他因为快感放大的瞳孔，感受着他不断攀升的体温，操，盖勒特觉得热量在他的脸颊上蒸腾。他慢慢的把他拉起来，阿不思抱着他的后脑，不断的战栗着。他的内部也不断的颤抖着。盖勒特完全掌控了他的节奏，不断的托起他再放下。他保持着一个缓慢的速度，直到阿不思全身都挣动起来。

阿不思低着头，攀着他的脖子，发出一声小声的尖叫。盖勒特从没有听过他发出这种柔软脆弱的声音。同时他的后穴变得更紧更热了，盖勒特的大脑马上沸腾了。

……阿不思，阿不思，我的，我的……

他抱着他上下颠动，阿不思的头发垂下来几绺，马上被汗水打湿。盖勒特喉咙里发出嘶吼，但是他完全不介意自己的声音到底有多大，他把脸埋在阿不思汗湿的脖子里，感受着他的高热。盖勒特眼前发黑，他可能是爽到闭上了眼睛，但是也有可能是睁着的。谁他妈能考虑别的事情。

阿不思的内部紧紧的握住了他，操，他一定是射了，他身体里一下子变得那么热，那么紧。而盖勒特的腹部也粘上了阿不思的精液。盖勒特张着嘴，贴着阿不思的脖子，嘶吼声在耳边回荡，盖勒特压根不在乎是谁发出的声音。他的全身开始战栗，一波波的快感刷上他的大脑。他努力的再次顶进阿不思的身体，在高潮席卷过后敏感的过分的身体，满意的听到阿不思的啜泣。

盖勒特什么都不在意。他的躯体和大脑一起享受起了高潮。他抱着阿不思的手臂剧烈的抖动，全身都仿佛失去了力气。他的大脑一片茫然，蒸腾的汗水差点让阿不思从他怀抱中滑开。他抱着阿不思，两人一起倒在床上。

阿不思被睡意侵袭，他闭着眼睛，粗重的喘息着。盖勒特从他身体里退出来，扯下安全套，打了个结，用魔法把它丢进了旅馆的卫生间。阿不思在他怀里平稳的呼吸着，随后他安静的翻了个身，把头埋到枕头里。

盖勒特埋到阿不思的后颈上。他在背后抱住阿不思的腰，告诉自己明早醒来的时候一定要问清阿不思的姓名，他到底是谁。再问问他愿不愿意有下一次的相遇。如果可以，他还想打听他有没有男友。他头昏沉沉的，抱着他，像是抱着难得一遇的珍宝。

\---  
他是在听到几声咒语之后惊醒的。盖勒特第一反应是去抓自己的魔杖，但是他听到了被逗乐的沙哑笑声。记忆马上回到他的脑子里，昨晚是他最棒的一晚，而阿不思还在这里，并且已经醒了。

盖勒特马上睁开眼，目睹到阿不思肩上披着他的睡衣，露着胸膛，非常遗憾的已经穿好了裤子。他光着脚站在床边，手里握着一个托盘，里面是几块切好的三明治，煎蛋，各种水果和培根。这些食物被分类摆放，看上去非常美味。

“早上好，我一般醒的比较早。我从前台那里拿到了这些，”他的笑容非常明亮和迷人，把盘子轻轻摆到床头，然后拿起了一小块三明治，放进嘴里。盖勒特倚靠着床头，看着他吃东西。“不幸的是，他们只有三明治，所以我只好亲自做了点东西。”

盖勒特不能再等下去了，“告诉我你的名字。”他脱口而出，“你肯定中午没有约，我们可以到时候一起吃个饭。”

阿不思笑了，他的笑容是如此的鼓舞人心，他的眼睛非常真诚愉快还有些羞涩，“我的名字太长了，你不会记住的。”他的话却毫不含糊，斩钉截铁，“我中午得赶轮船，今天是变形术会议结束后的第三天，我必须得回英国了。”

他肯定非常遗憾，毕竟他这一晚也是非常愉快。而且他居然一直等到盖勒特醒来，才与他道别。他甚至还亲自给盖勒特做了早餐，这不由得让盖勒特有所期待。

阿不思将睡衣脱下，搭到床边，然后捡起了自己的衬衫和马甲，一件件穿上。盖勒特的眼睛跟随着他的动作，看着他的后颈和后腰上的痕迹被白色的衬衫遮盖，感到非常满意。他直起身子，想要再次挽留，至少能定一个下次约会的时间。

阿不思弯腰捡起自己的袜子，动作迟缓，盖勒特马上被转移了注意力，专心欣赏他稍微有些迟滞的起身和到床边小心的坐下。

“你什么时候想再出来喝杯酒呢？”盖勒特问，他望着他的穿好袜子，站起来去找自己的大衣和鞋子，“我想尝试一下黄油啤酒，听上去不错。”他暗示他，知道这个暗示有多直白。他必须尝试，他绝对不能忽视自己的感觉。他的确喜欢他，甚至可能比他想象的还要喜欢。

阿不思终于全副武装，穿好了大衣，收起自己的魔杖。他低头思考了一下，仿佛在斗争着什么，随后他笑了，依旧是那么贵气还充满风情，“盖勒特，我度过了很美好的一晚。非常感谢你。”

说完，他冲着盖勒特坏笑了一下，推开门，走了出去。

盖勒特注视着门在他眼前关上，在大概几分钟的安静的呼吸之后，他跌倒在床上。他眼前都是阿不思留给他的调皮笑容，这让盖勒特无奈的叹息。盖勒特躺在柔软的，曾经被阿不思压在身下的那个枕头上摇了摇头，长吁一口气，终于发自内心的感叹道，

“完美。”


End file.
